Forgotten Feelings
by BlondUnfond01
Summary: How will Lucy feel when she discovers that her best friends want her off their team. That Natsu dosn't want her on their team. How will THEY cope once they find out something bad has happened to Lucy, all because of them...
1. Chapter 1 Feelings?

**Chapter 1 „Feelings"**

''Hey Mira!'' I cheerfully shouted to the lovely female bartender with white hair.

''Hello, you're pretty happy today, aren't you? Is it that maybe things have FINALLY changed between you and Natsu, eh?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

''You're kidding right? The last time I talked to him was last Thursday and its Wednesday today,'' I said sounding pretty depressed. ''He's been avoiding me all this time and I don't even know why!'' My mood obviously lowered tremendously after getting reminded of Natsu. It made me want to run to my apartment, lie on my bed and think about everything that I did wrong for the past few weeks that made Natsu act this way.

After a 2 minute silence between the two of us, her eyes lit up like a light bulb. I guess she has a way to solve my problem then.

''Well, Lucy. I'm not able to give you a set of instructions that will help you with solving your dilemma, but I can suggest a couple of ways that you could try?'' She said.

''That would be great!'' I said nodding furiously at the now amused bartender.

''Lucy, give him some time,'' She said with seriousness. ''The case may be that Natsu has developed some kind of feelings for you, so give him another week or so and I'm sure he'll be fine soon.''

I stared at her with a blank expression. Natsu…does he really feel that way?

''M-Mira, what makes you say that?'' I asked her still thinking about what she said just a minute ago.

''Well, I always catch Natsu staring at you while you're sitting here. He must be obviously thinking about you a lot.'' She said. 'Hope I helped! I need to tend to my other customers now! I wish you the best of luck!'' She quickly hurried off in the direction of some new customers sitting on the barstools obviously waiting to be served.

I headed back to my apartment while still debating on what I should do about Natsu. Even if he did like me then would I like him too? I really don't know. I came across a little bench on my way to my home and I sat on it, staring at the clear blue sky. Mama, why is it that you can't help me with these kind of problems. I just really wish you were here now, I miss you so much. While I was remembering those short memories with my mother, tears started to swell up in my eyes. I guess I really do miss her. My father wouldn't be of any help in these matters, he'd just shout at me for running away from home after he said that he chose my husband. He even sent mages after me to capture and bring Lucy Heartfilia to him, so he could marry me off and gain more money and power…

Droplets of rain started to drip onto my forehead and I finally woke from my daydreaming. I look at my watch. Crap! It's been 2 hours since I sat down, and before I even stood up from the bench it started to absolutely pour it down, and wait- was that thunder that I was hearing? I quickly gathered my purse and made sure my keys were by my hips and pegged it. I was already soaking wet by the time I got to my front door, which took me about 10 minutes to get there.

I opened the door. As soon as I stepped in to my apartment I felt a small warm fluffy ball on my chest- Happy. He was hugging my chest really tightly crying against my shirt, I hugged him back not knowing the reason for why he was here.

''N-Natsu…has a v-very…important thing t-to t-tell you, L-Lucy.'' He tried to say without bursting into tears again. Happy and I turned around to see a pink-haired boy, around the same age as I am, facing away from us. It couldn't be anyone but Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2 Weakness

Chapter 2 Weakness

_Lucy's POV_

_Happy and I turned around to see a pink-haired boy, around the same age as I am, facing away from us. It couldn't be anyone but Natsu._

''N-Natsu…what do you want to tell me?'' I managed to say. Could it be something about how he's been avoiding me, but… why would Happy be clinging to me and crying? Is it really that bad?

Natsu turned around. The first thing that shocked me was his expression. It was determined…it was frightening. If I hadn't known Natsu for a long time I would think he wanted to hurt me by the look of his face. My heartbeat sped up. I was nervous. Natsu seemed to notice this and he eased his expression a bit, but not enough to slow my heartbeat.

_Natsu's POV_

I have to tell her now. I can't waste any more opportunities…Okay, here goes.

''Luce,'' I said with full confidence, and she automatically responded with a slight nod. ''Me, Gray and Erza have… talked, and we came to a…er…conclusion that…''

Luce's expression saddened. Did she know what words were going to come out of my mouth? I have to tell her now, there's no backing out!

I took a deep breath.

''In order for you to get stronger, you should go solo. All 3 of us have agreed on this, and we all think you need to get stronger'' I lied. All 3 of us didn't agree on this. Erza and Gray were still thinking but I wasn't going to wait for their decision. The quicker the decision was made, the better.

Happy clung to her chest once more, crying even more. All Lucy did was pat him on the head with a shaky hand and tears in her eyes. I felt really bad.

''L-Luce?'' I said.

She put a weeping Happy on her bed and turned to me with a smile. An obviously fake smile as tears were slowly escaping her eyes.

''You're right. Absolutely right. I am weak and I need to get stronger, I bet all 3 of you had dangerous adventures before I came. You had to protect me and I held everyone back.'' She said, raising the loudness of her voice.

I stared at her with a shocked expression… She's right. We did indeed have awesome adventures before she came. Like the one where we went to destroy the mountain of _Gyuwva_ because the citizens thought it was haunted. It was stupid but I had the best time of my life doing it. Or the one where we dressed up as school students to find out what the headmaster was hiding. I have to say, that was the second best mission ever.

''Y-Yeah…'' I choked out.

''I'm sorry for being such a burden to all of you! How about I just leave the Guild, and you won't have to worry about weak Lucy ever again?!'' She shouted, running out of her own apartment and slamming the door shut. I have never seen her this mad before. Through the window I saw her running towards the city centre. I ran outside ready to run after her, but she was nowhere to be seen. The pouring rain completely blocked my vision of Luce. No longer could I see that blond head of hers.

I headed for the guild.

_Lucy's POV _

Tears were running down my cheeks like mad and all I could do was let them pour out, until there was none left. I hope that was soon. I didn't want to be sad forever…

I never knew Erza and Gray disliked me so much, I thought we got along just fine. And Natsu. Stupid, stupid Natsu- Actually, I'm the stupid one because I'm the one that trusted him! All the things that we went through didn't matter to him, and it sure as hell didn't matter to me now!

I wonder how long I was running for. I could still see the shops around me so I must be still in the town centre.

I suddenly stopped. Natsu already thinks I'm weak, and I have to show him I can be strong, like I don't even care about being in a team with him. I'm going back to the guild and I'm going to talk to a group of people other than Team Natsu, to show that I moved on. And after that, I'm really going solo.

_At The Guild_

''Hey Everyone!'' I shouted as I pushed open the big doors to the guild. Everything will be fine if I don't think about…today's unexpected events.

''Hey Lucy'' Levy greeted me, along with Macao, Romeo, Mira and…Erza. I think this is the first time she ever greeted me, I wonder if it could be because she feels like she _needs _to since we're not in a team now. Whatever, I don't careafter all.

I went up to the bar Mira is working at and sat onto an empty barstool. I need to speak to Master.

''Mira, do you know where Master is?'' I asked.

''He's in his office, why do you need him?'' She told me, looking up at me.

''I need to talk to him. Thanks, Mira!'' I said.

''Lucy, about wh-'' she started to say, but I quickly ran up to his office in a hurry.

I was standing next to Masters Office, wondering what I will say to him. I knocked.

''Come in'' Master said from the other side of the door.

As I came in a caught a glimpse of Natsu walking past looking at me as I entered his office. Dang, he knows I'm doing something suspicious. I quickly shut the door behind me.

''Master'' I said

''Why do you look so glum, child? Is there something you want to tell me?'' he asked.

I sat down in the nearest chair and I told him everything…

''That's why I want to leave for the time being, to get stronger. I would like you to cover for me and to not tell anyone about this conversation. I don't want Natsu to know I left because of him.'' I told him. I could tell Master was angry, for what reason I don't know, but I had a feeling it was to do with Natsu.

''Stay here'' He told me

He exited the office and I waited for his return, he came back after a minute with a piece of paper in his hands.

''Here- This is a mission I want you to complete, this way it will look like you're going away for a mission and not anything else'' He handed me the piece of paper which read:

_S-Class Mission_

_Find the Maina key and use it to open the Aniam cave and destroy whatever is inside- Beware- there are a lot of mages out to get this._

_Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels._

I couldn't believe my eyes! An S-class mission! For me? And 1,000,000 jewels for a reward! My happiness faded, as I thought about how dangerous the mission could be.

''Master, I-I won't be able to do this for you, I'm afraid I'm too weak'' I squeaked.

''Child, I believe you can do this and you WILL come back. Don't forget that I have faith in you, and you are far stronger than you think. Now go, before I start to cry'' he said with tears in his eyes.

I got up from my chair, squeezing the paper in my hand ''I won't let you down! I'll be back in about a year! I promise!'' I shouted as I ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Despair and Curiosity

Chapter 3

_Lucy's POV_

_I got up from my chair, squeezing the paper in my hand ''I won't let you down! I'll be back in about a year! I promise!'' I shouted as I ran out the door._

I ran back into the main guild room, and whizzed past Mira.

''Mira! I'm going on a mission! Master will tell you about it later!'' I shouted, glancing at all the shocked faces of my guild members as I happily ran out of the front doors laughing.

I arrived at my apartment. I'm going to have to leave as soon as I can so I can avoid being questioned at my sudden mission choice. That means I'm going to have to start packing like right now, and tomorrow morning I'll be leaving. I'll be looking for the Maina key, and once I'll find it I'll be looking for the Aniam cave. After my little plan idea I started to pack into a little suitcase.

After finishing packing I thought about where I would actually go to start my search. I better do some research while I'm still in Magnolia. I left my apartment and headed for Magnolia's biggest library; The Book Nook.

I arrived at the Book Nook. This library, although it is so popular, is usually really secluded which is a good thing for me. They have so many different books, and I hope I will find something about the Maina key or the cave because right now I only have the mission flyer which gives me no information at all.

I started to look through the books on the shelves.

I realised it will be hard to find this book after going through 3 book aisles and finding nothing mentioning Maina or Aniam.

12 book aisles later I found what I was looking for, I didn't know which book section it would be in so I just looked in every one. The book that I found was under the Myths and Legends aisle. It was called Maina Aniam or not: The myth. This is what I learned from the book:

Maina Aniam was a girl who received a key from her lover right before he died out of unknown causes. To this day, she guards the key from people who want to steal the treasures out of the cave. She will kill anyone who isn't her descendant if they come to her. She is always seen around the places where she and her lover used to visit before he died.

I just listed the most important things that I probably need to know. So, Maina Aniam is where the key and cave names come from. I need to find her. I have no idea where to start though, the book didn't name any towns where this girl is likely to be at. I will have to start to ask people around.

I exited the Book Nook with one book in my hand, and headed deeper into the town centre. It's always crowded around there which definitely will increase the likelihood of someone with the knowledge that I need to know being here.

_Natsu's P.O.V_

I wonder why Luce just ran out the guild like that. She was laughing too! It must've not been about me kicking her out the guild if she was so happy, then again I think Master gave her some kind of special mission. I would be pumped about that if I were her as well. Okay, I bet Erza and Gray are probably super confused about Luce,Gray the most because he is such a dumbass, so I will have to accept my from Erza and tell them.

"I kicked Luce out of our Team" I said. They both looked up at me in shock.

"You did what, Flamebrain!?" Gray shouted and suddenly the whole guild silenced down and listened to our fight.

"Listen Stripper, I waited for her in her apartment and she came and Happy was crying, and I was super nervous, and I-I told her you guys agreed with me that she should go solo" I explained. I actually lied, because I didn't exactly say those words, the words I used were much…meaner.

There was a moment of silence before Erza broke it.

"Natsu! You better go apologize right NOW, because me and Gray DISAGREE with Lucy being out of our team. She is the one who made us stronger than how we were before. Now Go before I samsh your dumb skull into the wall!" She shouted.

I stood up from my place automatically, not wanting my skull smashed into a million pieces on the floor and muttered something along the line of okay.

Suddenly the Guild doors flew open.

"Hey Brats, I'm back from yet another council meeting and something tells me you've destroyed something again! Am I Right?" _ Shouted.

The person that came in was short, and held a few reports in his hands. The only person that calls us 'Brats' is Gramps, but… He was in his office with Luce just a minute ago!

"Why so quiet? Cat got ya tongue?" He asked the guild.

"Master?..." Mirajane muttered in disbelief, "When did you leave for a council meeting?"

"11:00, why? Did I not tell you… must've forgot then, sorry" Gramps said.

That is a few minutes before Luce came into his office. I don't understand at all.

As if on que, a person ran (more like flew) down the stairs from Gramps' office…not so graciously, and missed a step causing him to fall face first on the bottom floor.

Everyone stared in disbelief as the short person whom was wearing a cape and hood suddenly morphed into a full grown man. With the hood and cape being too small for him you could see the traces of his face.

Gramps ran towards this man at full spped.

"I demand you to tell me who you are this instant!" He yelled.

The man started to cackle like a maniac.

"haca cihihihi hahaha… I told..hihi…that stupid dumb Celestail Mage Blondie to watch it,but of course she didn't listen, I knew her 'friends' would backstab her" He said, glaring at me, "She chose her friends over me therefore needs to die…"

"Bastard! What did you do to Luce! I screamed.

"Me? Did you even see how heartbroken she was? She was ready to take her own like because of you…Well, that was a nice chat wasn't it… Goodbye FairyTail…Makarov…" He said, trailing off at the end.

He clicked his fingers, and within a second all that was left was his cape and hood spread out on the floor.


End file.
